Arms
by Rosafinch30
Summary: "Rachel had on Finn's jersey paired with a white pleaded skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a red and black bow. She looked hot, even if he wished the #5 was #20." Rated T for language


**A/N: I just got an idea and ran with it! This is a ONESHOT only. **

**Hope you like it!**

Puck waltzed into school on a Monday morning, heading straight to his locker.

His mind was on that days American Government test. He studied for three hours straight the night before, the longest he had ever done so before. It of course helped that he was encouraged by the likes of a feisty little brunette that always seemed to get him to do whatever she wanted.

Berry had been harassing him about the fact that if he didn't get above a B on any tests in that class the rest of the semester, he would have a very difficult time graduating. He was shocked cause he would have thought that Math would have been his downfall considering that period was usually spent staring at his eyelids in the nurse's office.

But Mrs. Galecki loved him and somehow, Puck's poor attendance didn't hinder the fact that he still aced every test. He was a math whiz. He just chopped it up to the Jew thing.

But memorizing dates and names was never his thing. So history of any kind just gave him a headache. Rachel had approached him after class a week ago insisting they study together.

It didn't take him to long to agree. Since school started back up, he hasn't had a lot of time with her other than Glee and said A.G. class. Finn did his best to be sure of this. So when he asked her how her boyfriend felt about it, she simply shrugged, smiled and walked away.

The first night they studied together, he enjoyed frustrating Rachel when he kept bringing up the fact that Thomas Jefferson had knocked up one of his slaves and how weird the family reunions must have been. She ended up laughing loudly at that and then quickly covered her mouth, not believing that she actually did it. Plus she was wearing his favorite skirt, the little black one he remembers fondly from their week of dating.

The second time they studied together was on Wednesday during their free period right after lunch. They ended up eating in the choir room along with Mike and Tina. Tina was talking to Rachel about the movie her and Mike had watched the night before. It had Steve Carrel (funny fucking dude) and the douche from The Notebook. He remembered Quinn making him watch that movie. He fell asleep in the first five minutes. Even Rachel McAdams hot ass couldn't keep him interested in that shit.

He did know the point of the movie. The girl ends up picking the "wrong guy" over the "right guy."

Mike and I start talking about the upcoming game against Carmel. It was a huge rivalry for their Homecoming game.

When the bell ending lunch rang, the couples…um, two parties separated. Once in the library, Rachel got straight to work on asking Noah about the time leading up to the signing of the Constitution. Surprisingly he only got three out of six questions wrong. That's definitely progress. Rachel ended up giving him a hug over it so, he's gonna take that as a 'Way to Go Puckerman.'

They weren't able to get together on Thursday due to Glee and that it was Rachel's father's birthday.

So they spent their lunch on Friday going over some more notes. Rachel had on Finn's jersey paired with a white pleaded skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a red and black bow. She looked hot, even if he wished the #5 was #20.

When he got all ten of the questions she asked correct, she nearly knocked him over in his chair. The buildup to the final question was strange. Every time he answered a question right, her smile got bigger. By question seven, she was no longer reading from her notes. Rachel's eyes were locked with his spouting questions from her memory. His chest tightened slightly when he noticed the pride in them. Then, the tears he was hoping of happiness began to appear.

The Titans ended up winning the game with Puck's last minute catch in the endzone. When the crowd ran on the field, he didn't expect the first person to reach him would be Rachel. She jumped onto him wrapping her legs around him, "Noah, you were _amazing_."

Puck enjoyed the moment until he suddenly scanned the field for a certain Quarterback. When his eyes landed on the back of the #5 jersey, he could see Finn was paying all his attention to the blonde standing just inches in front of him.

Rachel slid down off of him and Puck instantly missed the contact. That's when he noticed she wasn't wearing Finn's jersey. Just a red t-shirt with 'McKinley High Football' in white lettering.

"Why did you change?" he asked because he's really confused right now.

"Oh, um, Finn and I broke up after school today so I didn't find it appropriate to be sporting his number on my clothing."

Before he could even fathom what she just told him, she was dragged away by Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes. Puck however didn't miss the wink that Blaine sent his way. He knew it wasn't cause the dude wanted on the Puckerone (which why wouldn't he? I'm pure stud). Blaine ended up calling him out after Glee practice one day for not growing some balls and fighting for Rachel. Dude was right. When it came to the Puckelberry Finn saga, he was always the best friend. He knew that he would treat Rachel better than Finn ever could. But he just never told her. Loyal till the end

He avoided Finn as much as possible in the locker room, which proved not to be too difficult. Finn didn't stick around more than five minutes, mumbling something about needing to get home.

Puck was walking along with Mike when he spotted Rachel and Tina by Mike's car.

"Hey Mike, do you think we can give Rachel a ride home?"

"I can take her home," Puck answers looking down at Rachel.

Tina and Mike look at Puck somewhat shocked. But Tina recovers quickly and looks over at Rachel, who can't seem to look Puck in the eye, "Sound good Rach?"

He helped her into his truck, no words being spoken most of the drive. When they were a few blocks from her neighborhood, he took a chance, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He sees her shake her head, "Not really. But, it was completely mutual."

Puck nods and continues driving. He pulls into her driveway placing the car in park.

He's about to open his door to help her out when she stops him, "Wait Noah."

"What's wrong?" She's got a look on her face that makes him nervous.

"Finn and I broke up because we are having feelings for other people," she continued talking but Puck was still focused on what she just told him. She didn't need to explain it. It wasn't necessary.

He cut her off with his mouth, his hand snaking to the back of her head. He slowly pulled out the elastic hair band that was holding up her hair. Taking the opportunity when her head was slightly tilted back, he placed kisses along her jawline. When she whispered his name in his ear, we wrapped an arm around her waist. Before he had a chance to pull her closer, she stopped him.

"I have to think Noah. I need the weekend….to think," he was still kissing along her jaw as she spoke, "Noah, stop kissing me for two seconds," she giggled.

When he finally pulled back he tucked some hair behind her ear, "You can take as long as you need to baby. But we are spending as much time as possible together at the dance tomorrow night."

"I'm not going," she says, moving her eyes out the windshield, "Finn and Quinn will no doubt be parading around as the Golden Couple…again. So, I'm not sure I could go without vomiting everywhere."

"Wait, are you sure you're okay with this break up."

"Oh, absolutely!" she shook her head and smiled, "I just find it a bit classless to flaunt it the day after we break up, which I know they will do. Being over him doesn't make that sting any less."

"Then, I'll see you Monday then? I will give you the space and I solemnly swear that I will study on my own," he held up one hand and she slaps it playfully.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll see you Monday morning."

"I look forward to it," he kissed her forehead softly and she spoke a soft goodnight.

Puck's entire weekend was spent ignoring texts from his friends to partake in all the homecoming get-togethers. Instead he was studying the events and people associated with the signing of the Constitution of The United States.

Before he went to sleep Sunday night, he sent a text to Rachel. The first contact he had with her all weekend.

_Meet me at my locker, 7:00am sharp?_

A few minutes passed before he got her response

_I'll be there_

Now, here he is rounding the corner at 7:03 (fashionably late in her standards). He really did do his best to get there right on the dot, but his alarm clock was set for pm instead of am (Don't deny you've never done it).

Her back was facing in his direction while all her attention was focused on Kurt, who happened to have the locker next to Puck. When Kurt had come back from Dalton the year before, he asked that the boy be moved next to his own to ensure extra safety from the assholes on the football and hockey teams.

"It was disgusting Rachel," Puck was close enough now that he could hear what Kurt was talking about, "Everyone thought it was totally obnoxious and disgusting. Be glad you weren't there."

"I'm assuming this is about Goldilocks and the Green Giant," Rachel jumped when he spoke, looking up at him and smiling.

"Yes, apparently their PDA's at the dance upset our fellow Gleeks," she smiled devilishly.

"See, aren't you glad we didn't go?" He asked nudging her with his elbow. She simply laughed and rolled her eyes.

Kurt watched the interaction in pure ecstasy, being sure not to show it on the outside, "Well, I better go find Blaine, will I be seeing you at lunch?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I promise."

"Good, cause I have more to tell you."

With a kiss of the cheeks, Kurt headed towards his boyfriends locker.

"Noah, before you say anything, listen to what I am going to say okay?" Puck knew that he wasn't going to get his answer before the first class started.

"Shoot," he leaned back against the lockers crossing his arms, sending her the best smile he could muster.

"I will give you my response in Glee. I want all your focus to be on the test and I feel I have the best way to tell you exactly how I feel."

"You gonna sing to me Berry," he asks with a big smile.

She blushes and drops her eyes, "Yes. As you know, I enjoy listening to music while I study. A song came on around the same time you sent me the text. I took it as a sign."

"A sign, huh?" she laughs while nodding. She lightly bites her bottom lip, "I'm looking forward to it."

He quickly retrieves his American Government book from his locker and shuts it. He holds out his arm, "Walk with me."

Rachel giggles while looping her arm through his.

He ends up breezing through the test, finishing just after Rachel.

They barely see each other the rest of the day. They sit next to each other at lunch, but Kurt is busy giving her a play by play of Santana's tirade at Quinn. Rachel's laughter seems to distract everyone to the fact that Puck has his hand on Rachel's bare thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the exposed skin.

By the time Glee rolls around, Puck can barely contain his excitement. He's the first one there and takes a seat in the back row. He's still not sure what is going to happen. The song could say something in the matter that she just wants to be friends. But the way she's been acting with him today makes him hope for the best.

Everyone else strolls in, some shocked he's already there. Rachel is the last to enter, not bothering to sit down. She hands Brad some sheet music and stands nervously next to the piano when Mr. Schuester walks in.

"Hey guys! How about them Titans!"

Everyone claps while the football players stand and take obnoxious bows.

"Alright, now, first up," he looks over at Rachel, "You ready?"

She nods and takes her place in front of the group.

Right before the music starts, she makes eye contact with Puck. A movement no one else misses. He's pretty sure he hears Mercedes and Kurt's somewhat silent squeals of delight. But all Puck can do is focus on Rachel.

She looks beautiful today. She's wearing a white flowy dress with small pink flowers. Her hair is swept up into a pony tail, her bangs hitting just above her eyebrows.

Suddenly she's singing and their eyes are locked.

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

When the last note is sung, Puck is already out of his seat, heading down the steps. She smiles at him, tears in her eyes. He takes two long strides and pulls her to him, their lips meeting in the middle.

No one seems to mind the PDA. Quinn and Finn had displayed their affections in front of the whole school whereas Puck and Rachel were simply solidifying their relationship in front of those who wondered why it took so long for Puckleberry 2.0.

The next day when they get their test results back, Puck excitedly shows Rachel the 96% written in red ink. She shows him how proud she was of him by a little under the shirt action in his truck after school.

**The End**

**Song – "Arms" by Christina Perri**


End file.
